


The Set Ups

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: As Kara becomes a little withdrawn Eliza decides that Kara dating would solve all problems. Unfortunately Kara doesn't agree and Alex is the one who gets the blame.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Set Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is set early season 6 and Lex is no longer an issue. When the idea first came to me it was going to just be a comedy. Then it got a little serious as I started writing it. But by the second half it is much more light hearted. As a warning there is no action or drama in this at all.

"We've run out of sticky buns so I brought you a blueberry muffin instead." The barista said to Kara as he put the order on the table.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Anything else I can get you?" He asked looking round the table.

"We're fine thanks." Kelly replied. As he walled away Kelly asked. "How come it is only you two that get table service here?"

"No we're not." Kara replied.

"We kind of are." Alex said. "I assume it's just because you are their best customer. Anyway, have you decided what you want to do?"

"Do?"

"Your birthday. Crazy themed karaoke? Line dancing? Food fest? Dis-"

"Actually I was thinking of skipping it." Kara said.

"What do you mean skipping it? It's your birthday, you can't just ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm just not going crazy over it." Kara shrugged.

"It's your birthday." Alex pressed.

"I know and I am choosing not to do anything." Kara said.

"Fine, I'll bring the cupcakes round."

"I meant do nothing." Kara stressed.

"But-" Alex started only for Kara to jump in.

"After everything that has happened I just want to get on with life." She said before looking at her phone. "I have to go or I'll be late." As she walked off Kelly commented.

"Kara has never seemed like the ignoring her birthday type."

"She isn't. It's my fault."

"How?"

"A couple of years ago Maggie got tickets for one of my favourite bands."

"On Kara's birthday?" Kelly guessed.

"Yeah. And that birthday Kara wanted to go all out and had made all these plans and then I told her I wouldn't even be doing the cupcake thing. I really upset her. She told me that it was because she was scared of being abandoned. And I bought it."

"There was more too it?"

"It was actually a really important birthday." Alex said.

"It was?" Kelly asked confused knowing it couldn't have been Kara's thirtieth.

"Her thirteenth E-" Alex said, stopping before she said anything to reveal Kara's origins.

"I'm pretty sure she is older than thirteen." Kelly pointed out.

"Thirteen years since she became a Danvers. The birthday that represented she had spent more of her life with us than her birth parents. I was so caught up in my own life I didn't even think about it. It was only after the event, several weeks after, it dawned on me."

"I'm sure Kara doesn't hold that against you."

"And yet she doesn't want to do anything, not even the cupcakes." Alex said frowning. After a moment though she looked up and said. "But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate."

-00-

"Aren't we missing someone important?" Lena asked when she arrived at Kara's apartment a few days later on Kara's birthday.

"Yes." Alex said frowning. "And she isn't answering her phone."

"Maybe she is busy at work." Lena suggested as Nia walked in.

"Is Kara with you?" Alex asked.

"You didn't know?" Nia asked.

"Know what?"

"Kara took the day off today."

"She did?" Alex asked getting worried.

"She put in the request a few days ago." Nia explained.

"Maybe she found out what you were planning and skipped out. Maybe she genuinely didn't want to celebrate." Kelly suggested.

"Kara?" Nia asked doubtfully. "Then again she has seemed a little, I don't know, off, recently."

"I'm going to call her." Alex said getting her phone out again when she got no response Lena said.

"Maybe I should try? I mean if she knows you are up to something she may try to avoid you?" When Alex nodded Lena used her phone to call Kara. After a couple of rings, Kara answered.

"Hi Kara, where are you? … Are you okay? … So are you coming back tonight? … She is. Do you want to speak to her? … I'll pass it on."

"She said she's fine. She just wants to be alone. She said to tell you to stop worrying and go to the show." Lena said to Alex.

"What show?" Alex asked confused.

"She didn't say." Lena said.

"Did she say where she was?"

"No. But it sounded coastal."

"Maybe she went to see your mom?" Kelly suggested.

-00-

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Eliza asked as she returned home and found Kara sitting on a bench in the garden.

"I just thought I'd visit." Kara said.

"Happy Birthday." Eliza said drawing her into a hug.

"Thanks." Kara said.

"I am really happy to see you, but shouldn't you be in National City eating cupcakes with Alex?"

"We stopped doing that." Kara said.

"Perhaps you should tell Alex that. She's worried about you."

"I told her I didn't want to do anything."

"Alex didn't listen. Neither did anyone else. They are all at your apartment." Eliza said causing Kara to look guilty.

"I should go." Kara said, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You don't want to?" Eliza guessed.

"I don't feel like celebrating."

"Why?"

"I'm a bad person?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I break up relationships."

"What are you talking about?"

"James and Lucy, Mon-El and Imra, well not quite, but nearly, you and Jeremiah, Nia and Brainy. Alex and Maggie."

"They weren't your fault." Eliza said wondering what had spurned these thoughts.

"I'm the common factor. I want to make sure that I'm not the problem anymore."

"And that has something to do with why you are really here?" Eliza guessed but not following Kara's logic.

"I overheard Alex and Kelly talking and there was a show Kelly wanted to go to. I didn't want Alex to feel like she had to spend my birthday with me so I told her I didn't want to do anything. Hoping she would make plans with Kelly. And today I took the day off and stayed out of Alex's way so she wouldn't feel guilty. But then I got -"

"Lonely?" Eliza guessed.

"Yes." Kara confessed. "And then I started thinking about how I ruin everything I come into contact with and I don't want to be responsible for Alex not being happy an-"

"Kara, slow down." Eliza said. "You don't ruin anything and Alex would be so upset if she knew that was what you were thinking. I'm not entirely sure where all these doubts are coming from, but they are proof you should not be alone. Why didn't you spend the day with Nia or Lena or J'onn?"

"Well after I told Alex I didn't want to do anything I couldn't exactly do something without her. It was just easier to disappear."

"Well you are welcome here anytime. Let's go out and get you some food. But first call Alex, she's worried about you."

-00-

"What can I get you?" Nancy asked as Kara entered NooNan's the next morning.

"Something special, that says 'I'm sorry'."

"What did you do?" Nancy asked.

"Skipped out on my surprise birthday party."

"It was your birthday party hun." Nancy pointed out.

"I still think Alex is ticked with me."

"A ticked Alex?" Nathan asked. "I recommend a triple shot Americano, with a single pump of gingerbread and a sprinkling of nutmeg."

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Have I ever got it wrong?" Nathan asked.

"No." Kara conceded.

"Then I will bring it over." Nathan smiled as Nancy commented.

"If only your weird coffee whispering super power made money." Nancy commented.

"Technically it does, just not for me."

-00-

"Kara? Are you okay?" Alex asked frowning as she sat opposite her sister.

"I'm fine."

"You ran away from home, that's not fine."

"I did not run away, I went to visit Eliza." Kara pointed out as Nathan came over with the drinks.

"You know I haven't actually ordered yet?" Alex asked as he put a drink in front of her.

"You don't trust your sister?"

"Of course I do." Alex said picking up the coffee and sipping it. "This is good."

"Told you." Nathan said. He then put a bun and drink down in front of Kara before walking off.

"Sorry I ruined your plans." Kara said.

"I should have told you what I was planning." Alex shrugged. "But for the record I wanted to spend the day with you. If I didn't I would have told you."

"I know."

"Clearly you don't."

"You are always trying to protect me. Sometimes you make sacrifices you don't need to." Kara countered.

"I've spent over fifteen years telling you when you were being annoying. The problem isn't me not telling you, it's you not listening." Alex pointed out. "If I wanted you to give us space I would tell you."

"I listen to you. Occasionally." Kara replied.

"Uh huh." Alex replied. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Not what mom said."

"I may have unloaded a little."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot. I was just having a bad day and feeling sorry for myself. But I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. And I promise you that next time I feel like that I will talk to you."

"Good. But mom is worried about you. And it's now my fault for not making you go on dates."

"Dates? What does me dating have to do with anything?"

"It's your not dating that is the issue." Alex corrected. "Mom thinks if you connect with someone you feel better."

"My last relationship ended in disaster." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe it is time to date again." Alex said. "I know it is hard and scary, but it is worth it."

"It's not exactly practical for me. Even if I met someone and didn't look like a dingus in front of them, I then have to spend the entire time worrying about using too much strength and breaking their nose or hand. Or being called away. It's too stressful."

"You could start by not using the word dingus." Alex suggested.

"You taught me that word." Kara countered

-00-

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked when she saw Kara waiting in NooNan's a few evenings later.

"Someone from Eliza's lab is in the city for a conference. She asked me to show them round."

"She didn't say anything to me." Alex said surprised and full of suspicion.

"She probably thought you'd be busy." Kara said as the barista approached her.

"One Spiced pumpkin Latte with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top." He smiled handing her the drink.

"Did I order this?" Kara asked confused.

"No. But you looked like you needed your goto drink." He grinned before looking at Alex and asking. "Double shot Americano?"

"Yes please." She nodded. "And a hazelnut latte to go."

"Coming right up." He said walking off.

"So who exactly are you showing round?" Alex asked.

"I don't know exactly. Someone called David."

"How are you meant to recognise him?" Alex asked.

"Eliza said he'd recognise me." Kara shrugged.

"Did she say anything about him?" Alex asked growing more suspicious.

"Not really." Kara replied as someone approached the table.

"Kara?" He asked sounding nervous.

"Dave?" Alex questioned immediately recognising him.

"Alex? I didn't think you'd be here." He said stepping back nervously.

"Wait, you are the David?" Alex asked.

"Your mother didn't tell you then?" He guessed.

"That it was you?" Alex countered. "No." She then turned to Kara and asked. "Did she?"

"No. I would have remembered that." Kara said.

"Would you like me to go?" David offered.

"No. It's fine." Kara said.

"You want me to stay?" Alex offered.

"No." Kara said. The response causing David to relax.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it. Call if you need anything." Alex said giving a long hard stare to David before leaving.

"She really hasn't changed." David commented, subconsciously rubbing his nose, as Alex walked away.

-00-

"Did you just set Kara up on a date?" Alex asked as soon as Eliza picked up.

"Did they hit it off?" Eliza asked.

"You do know that was Dave Shields?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I do."

"The guy who bullied Kara in high school."

"Something he stopped doing after you broke his nose." Eliza countered. "Besides, he changed. He's actually a very diligent employee at the lab."

"He bullied her." Alex repeated in disbelief.

"If I thought he was still like that I would have never suggested it." Eliza commented. "Please tell me you haven't broken his nose again."

-00-

"One cinnamon latte." The barista said handing Kara a drink the next morning.

"How did you know I wanted one?" Kara asked.

"It's my super power." He grinned. "And it's Thursday. A day you normally switch it up a bit. And seeing when there are fresh cinnamon swirls you normally go double of the cinnamon, the cinnamon latte seemed like a good choice."

"But there aren't any cinnamon swirls." Kara pointed out.

"Well, there is this one fresh from the oven." He said handing her a plate.

"You are the best." Kara grinned as Alex and Kelly sat opposite her.

"You survived then?" Alex asked.

"Dave wasn't so bad. He relaxed a lot after you left. And he has changed."

"So you had fun?"

"I guess. I mean it didn't last long. We ran into Lena and they really hit it off so I left them to it."

"You set Lena up with your blind date?" Kelly asked confused.

"He wasn't my blind date. He was just someone Eliza asked me to show round." Kara said. Seeing Alex shaking her head she asked. "Wait, did Eliza try setting me up with Dave Shields?"

"Yes." Alex said, wondering how Kara hadn't figured it out.

"Why?"

"Because she is worried about you."

"Why?" Kara repeated.

"Kara, it is after eight. There isn't enough time to answer that before I have to go to work."

"That' not funny." Kara protested.

"Wasn't joking." Alex said. "Ask Kelly, she's the shrink."

-00-

"That was fun." Kelly said as she she and Alex stumbled back to Alex's apartment a few nights later.

"It was." Alex agreed. "Despite the rubbish beer." She added as her phone rang.

"Hey mom." Alex answered wondering why she was calling.

"Hi Sweetie, can you put your sister on?"

"Not really. I mean I'm not with her."

"Please don't lie to me." Eliza said.

"I'm not." Alex said as she entered her apartment with Kelly.

"Then where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"That's where Kara is." Eliza said.

"No she isn't. Why do you think Kara is here?"

"Her iPhone is telling me she is."

"You're stalking her?" Alex asked wondering if her capacity for alcohol had decreased.

"No, I am making sure she is okay."

"Well I have just walked into my apartment with Kelly and Kara isn't here. Maybe she left her phone here earlier."

"When you see her have her call me." Eliza said, her tone indicating she didn't believe what Alex was saying.

"Um, okay." Alex said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Kelly asked.

"No idea. But it's going to be my fault." Alex grumbled as they heard a sound from the bathroom.

"Stay here." Alex instructed Kelly as she grabbed a large knife and carefully walked towards the bathroom. Pausing by the door she took a breath before stepping inside, almost dropping the knife when she saw Kara sleeping, fully dressed, wrapped in a blanket, in the bath tub.

"Alex?" Kelly called concerned.

"It's fine. I guess." Alex said sounding completely confused. But her response was loud enough to wake Kara.

"Alex?" Kara asked feeling disorientated. Then suddenly remembering where she was she scrambled out of the bath and said.

"Not so fast." Alex said.

"What?" Kara asked looking innocent.

"Is there something wrong with your apartment?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Then, why are you sleeping in my bathroom?" Alex asked unsure if she had drunk to much or too little.

"I'm not?" Kara tried.

"Try again." Alex said.

"Fine, I'm hiding."

"From who?"

"Chris. At least I think his name was Chris."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"The guy Eliza set me up with."

"I thought he was Dave." Kelly said just as confused as Alex.

"He was last week. Tonight was Chris, I think."

"You think?" Alex asked.

"Chris could have been last night. To be honest I am loosing track."

"What's that got to you with you being here?" Alex asked.

"Chris or whoever he was, was waiting at the bar near my apartment. So I thought here was safer and I knew you were out. But I should go."

"So you want to stay?" Kelly offered, still not entirely sure of what was happening.

"No. It's fine." Kara said walking past Kelly and Alex. As she did so she passed the blanket to Alex and left. As the door shut behind her Alex shook her head and commented.

"I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Mom is going to lecture me for Kara's inability to go on a date."

-00-

"Please will you call mom." Alex pleaded as she sat opposite Kara at NooNan's a few days later.

"I can't. Every time I speak to her she tries to set me up on a date. You have to stop her. I can't go on like this."

"I think you are exaggerating a little." Alex said unsympathetically.

"Four dates in a week. I can't go on dates. I literally run out of excuses for disappearing in the first twenty minutes. I can't do it any more. You have to stop her."

"After I ended it with Maggie you created profiles for me on three different websites without telling me." Alex pointed out.

"Because I wanted you to be happy."

"And that is all mom and I want for you." Alex countered.

"But I don't need to date to be happy."

"That's what I said and you ignored me."

"So this is revenge?" Kara asked.

"This? I haven't done anything." Alex pointed out.

"Precisely. You could have talked to Eliza and put a stop to it."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Alex asked. "Besides she isn't wrong. Dating would do you some good."

"No it wouldn't. I'm a terrible dater. Ask Nathan." Kara said as the barista arrived at the table.

"Ask we what?" He questioned confused.

"If I am a terrible dater." Kara said.

"I wouldn't say terrible. Interesting maybe. I mean you did set your friend up with your blind date the other evening." He said placing the cups on the table.

"He wasn't my blind date."

"Yes he was." Alex said.

"Then there was Steve." Nathan said.

"Whose Steve?" Alex asked.

"Two nights ago." He said.

"Knew that wasn't Chris." Kara commented.

"What happened with Steve?" Alex asked.

"He threw coffee over himself." Kara said.

"He what? Why?"

"So he could get out of the date." Kara said miserably.

"Or score with Rachel. The two really hit it off when she was applying first aid." Nathan said. "But I'm not helping so I'll go." He said walking off.

"There you go. I am that bad at dating I don't even know when I am on a date and when I do my date would prefer physical injury than being with me." Kara said.

"So you need practice. And you know mom isn't going to back down."

"Maybe she will."

"No. She won't." Alex said.

"She will if she has something more important to worry about."

"What are you planning, and why do I think it will make me suffer?" Alex asked.

"Before you jump to conclusions, answer me this. Eliza deserves to be happy right?"

"Of course. And you dating would make her happy."

"As would her dating."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Maybe we need to get Eliza to date." Kara said.

"Wait. Your plan to stop mom setting you up on dates is to set mom up on dates?" Alex said as her brain tried to process Kara's words.

"Yes. Well no I mean kind of. Take me out of this for a while. I think Eliza deserves to be happy and maybe it is time she went on a date."

"You want mom to date?" Alex asked.

"Clearly you aren't happy with this idea, so I am going to go." Kara said.

-00-

"She's over there." Nancy greeted when she saw Kelly.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled.

"You might want to take this over. She looks like she needs it." Nancy said handing Kelly a mug of hot liquid.

"What happened?" Kelly asked concerned.

"We don't know. One minute she was talking to Kara, the next she was looking like that." Nancy said.

Concerned Kelly walked over to her girlfriend.

"You okay?" Kelly asked as she sat opposite Alex. Getting no response she said. "Alex."

"Sorry, what?" Alex asked noticing Kelly.

"You okay? You were kind of zoned out."

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Kara thinks mom should date."

"And you don't?" Kelly guessed.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just never considered mom being with anyone other than dad."

"Your mom deserves to be happy." Kelly said. "But I know how weird it is to see someone else by your mother's side." She added squeezing Alex's hand.

"How did you deal with it?"

"Time and chocolate." Kelly said.

"Eating your way through it? Is that your professional advice?"

"Worked for me." Kelly smiled. "So where's Kara?"

"She left. I should go talk to her."

-00-

"Kara?" Alex called when she entered Kara's apartment.

"Through here." Kara called from the bedroom.

"You going somewhere?" Alex asked when she saw Kara packing a bag.

"I'm thinking of going to Argo for awhile."

"Is this because of our conservation earlier?"

"No. Of course not. I just felt like I needed to rethink my path."

"Rethink your path?" Alex asked.

"I just, I, I'm not sure what I'm doing. I just to get away and think for a bit."

"That's not going to stop mom setting you up." Alex said.

"I know." Kara smiled.

"You are coming back right?" Alex asked frowning.

"Of course I am. This is my home." Kara said. "But if you did want to spend the time telling Eliza I don't need a date, I'd be happy with that."

"When mom has an idea there is no stopping her." Alex said.

"Just like you." Kara countered.

-00-

"Are you sure you can't call her?" Kelly asked as Alex sat frowning a couple of weeks later.

"Yes. I just have to wait until she gets back. If she gets back."

"You think she won't?"

"I don't know. I mean she's been kind of down recently. What if she feels more at home there."

"Her family is here." Kelly pointed out.

"Her mother is there."

"Yes, but she was what twelve when the fire happened?"

"Yes." Alex confirmed.

"So she has spent longer with you than her mother." Kelly said.

Before Alex could respond her phone rang. Looking down she saw Kara's picture and quickly answered.

"Kara? When did you get back?" After a few moments she added. "I can't hear you. Where are you?….Are you drunk?...I'll be there soon. Don't move." She said hanging up. Looking over to Kelly she said.

"I've got to go."

-00-

As Alex entered the bar she looked round for Kara wondering where she was. After a moment Druth the bartender pointed to booth on the far side and Alex hurried over.

"Hey." Alex said as she joined Kara in the booth. "Why are you drinking?"

"I think I'm broken."

"Why?"

"Frying pan, fire." Kara mumbled before passing out.

"Kara?" Alex asked confused before poking her. Getting no response she called J'onn.

-00-

"What happened?" J'onn asked a few minutes later when he saw Kara lying in the booth.

"No idea. I got a call to say she was back and here. When I got here she passed out." Alex said clearly concerned.

"When did she even get back?" J'onn asked as he started to pull Kara into his arms.

"Hey J'onn." Kara slurred. "You're so much bigger in person." She added before passing out again.

"How much has she drunk?" J'onn asked.

"Based on the glasses on the table. Too much." Alex said, watching as J'onn lifted Kara out of the booth.

-00-

"Welcome back." The two baristas behind the counter greeted as Kara entered NooNan's the next morning.

"Hi." Kara smiled.

"Good trip?" Nancy asked.

"Not exactly." Kara replied.

"One of our specials will cheer you right up." Nancy smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Just a latte please." Kara said looking round.

"She's over there." Nathan said pointing to a far table. "I'll bring your order over."

"Thanks." Kara said again, taking a breath before walking over to the table where Alex and Kelly were.

"Kara!" Kelly greeted seeing her first. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Kara said.

"You two clearly have lots to catch up on, so I'll catch you later." Kelly said standing. Her abrupt departure confusing Kara.

"So what happened?" Alex asked as Kara sat opposite her.

"What do you mean?"

"You came back from Argo and got completely drunk."

"You know about that?"

"You called me." Alex reminded her. "How do you think you got home?"

"No idea." Kara confessed. "How did I get home?"

"J'onn carried you."

"He did? Is he mad?"

"Concerned. So what happened? Did you and your mom have a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Kal and Lois told mom that I was useless at dating so she spent the entire time trying to set me up with guys from Argo. If there was an unattached guy on Argo I was set up with him."

"Exaggerate much?" Alex asked.

"Two days ago, mom set me up on three different dates in under ten hours."

"And none of them went well?"

"I thought I was bad at dating on Earth. But compared to how I was on Argo I am a pro." Kara complained as the barista came over with the tray.

"Here you go." He said putting the drink down in front of Kara. "I know you asked for a latte. But you looked like you were in more need of the Full Throttle Mocha and a sticky bun." He said putting the items down in front of her.

"Thank you." Kara smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." He smiled back before looking at Alex and handing her a mug.

"And for you, a black Americano." He said to Alex.

"You didn't think I needed a Mocha or sticky bun?" Alex asked.

"No. I mean, no offense, but you always look, um, an-, thre-, um-"

"Cautious?" Kara suggested.

"That'll do." He agreed. "Whereas she normally looks happy. Plus she hasn't been in for two weeks and as our best customer we want to make sure she doesn't stay away." He then looked back at Kara and said. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

As he walked away Alex shook her head.

"What?" Kara asked.

"You could put an end to this and just date him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was hitting on you as he does every time you are in." Alex pointed out as she typed something into her phone.

"He was just being nice." Kara said. "He took pity on me because I am broken."

"He put a smiley face on your mocha and gave you marshmallows. I didn't even get bags of sugar."

"That's because you scare him." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe you are trying too hard." Alex said. "I don't get why you are so miserable. I mean you may have gone in a few bad dates but I have had mom blaming me for you not going on enough dates, you leaving the planet, you not calling enough, you not taking dating seriously and for not setting you up with someone suitable."

"You're welcome?" Kara said guessing at a suitable reply.

"You need to call mom." Alex said.

"I will." Kara said before she suddenly looked happier.

"What?" Alex said.

"Eliza can't talk to my mom right?"

"Not unless she comes to Earth." Alex agreed. "Why?"

"So all I need to do is tell Eliza I have a boyfriend on Argo and she'll be happy."

"You want to lie to mom?"

"Want? No. Need? Yes."

"She'd see straight through it."

"She wouldn't if you told her I had a boyfriend on Argo."

"So now you want me to lie to mom?"

"You've done it before." Kara pointed out.

"For something important." Alex countered.

"You and I have very different memories of growing up in Midvale. But this is important." Kara said.

"I'm not lying to mom."

"Okay, well then I will just imply that my mother is setting up an arranged marriage. Which is half true."

"Half true?" Alex asked.

"Mom reminded me several times that if I were living on Argo my marriage would have been arranged years ago. The statement was laced with both disappointment and implication." She explained as sirens shot past the window. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." Kara said standing.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked as he started to clear away the china.

"She will be." Alex said as her phone buzzed. As she read the results of the background check she looked at Nathan and said.

"She's single."

"I guessed that based on the fact that she keeps getting set up on dates and that she comes in here to have breakfast with her sister rather than her boyfriend."

"You could ask her out." Alex pointed out.

"She's not interested."

"Are you basing that on her complete lack of acknowledgement of any of the flirting you do?"

"It's a pretty strong sign."

"You could be wearing a sign on your forehead declaring your love and she'd still be oblivious." Alex said. "If you like her ask her out."

-00-

"What's that for?" Kara asked as Nathan handed her a cake the next day at NoonNan's

"A gift on my last day."

"You're leaving?"

"I have finally got a job at the university. From next week I will be back in the academic world."

"Really? Congratulations." Kara smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one giving you a gift?"

"You didn't know."

"But I do now and I feel bad. Does this mean I will never see you again?"

"The university is a few blocks away. I'll be back, just on the other side of the counter." He smiled.

"I still feel bad about not getting you anything." Kara said.

"Well there is something you could do." He said.

"Anything." Kara agreed.

"Shouldn't you here what it is first?" He asked.

"I trust you." Kara replied.

"Okay then, will go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Go out? Like a date? As in the two of us?" Kara asked.

"That was what I was thinking, but your reply implies it was a mistake." Nathan said.

"No. I mean yes. But no. I mean you've seen what a disaster I am. You would be signing up for an evening of awkwardness and misery."

"Have I dated you before? Because that sounds like all my dates." He replied.

-00-

"Is Kara actually flirting?" Nia asked as she entered NooNan's and saw Kara smiling and laughing with Nathan.

"Yes." Alex replied as she sipped her coffee.

"Does she know she is flirting?" Nia asked.

"She just got asked out on a date so I assume so." Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Nia asked.

"Lip reading. Plus I gave him a prod."

"You approve of him?" Nia asked.

"His background check came up fine."

"Background check?" Kelly asked.

"Kara has a knack of finding trouble, I wanted to make sure there would be no nasty surprises."

"Did you run a background check on me?" Kelly asked.

"No. Of course not." Alex replied.

"Should I be insulted or happy by that?" Kelly asked.

Alex was saved from answering by Kara approaching the group.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Do you have something you want to tell us?" Alex asked.

"Like what?"

"Like something that will get mom off my back."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"You going on a date." Alex clarified shaking her head.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Nathan asked you out." Alex said.

"Are you bugging me?" Kara asked confused.

"Of course not." Alex said. "Back to Nathan. He asked you out and you like him and there was shameless flirting by both of you, so how are you not going on a date?"

"We weren't flirting." Kara said.

"You kind of were." Nia said.

"No we weren't. But there is no date." Kara said.

"How did you screw it up?" Alex asked. "You just had to say yes."

"Turns out he is as bad at dating as I am, so no date." Kara said leaving.

"How?" Alex asked shaking her head. "She had to say one word. Everything was set up. How has she not ended up going on a date? If mom ever hears about this I'm going to have to leave the planet to escape the criticism."

As Nathan approached to clear some crockery he noticed Alex's glare and started to back away looking confused.

"Not so fast." Alex said.

"You were the one who said I should as her out." He said defensively.

"I need to know everything that just happened." Alex said.

"Are you going be like this after I go out with her?" He asked.

"Go out? She just said you weren't going on a date." Alex said.

"We're not. We're going out. But it's a not date." As Alex looked at him in confusion he added. "We both are terrible at dating so we are going on a not date." He said walking away.

"I think we have just met the male version of Kara." Kelly joked.

"Why do I get the feeling I may not have made my life easier?" Alex asked frowning.

The End


End file.
